A Dream Saved Me
by I-Was-Here2345
Summary: Bella went to talk to Jacob only to hear him turn the words Edward said back to her. Running filled with worthless she chose this would be her last day. She went to bed that nigh and had a dream


**All Characters belong to SM. The dream that Bella has is actually one that I had I hoe you enjoy but lil short story.**

**Bella busily cooked what she deemed what would be the last meal she would cook for her dad. Setting the table she looked up as her dad came in. " Hi dad welcome home" Bella greeted her dad as he walked in sitting his gun belt down. "Bella" Charlie said surprised to see her up. " Dinner is served" she smiled at her dad. They ate in silence as Bella watched her dad taking in his features. When they finished eating Bella stood up and hugged her dad. He couldn't help but feel like this was goodbye. After cleaning up she went upstairs and begin on her emails to the people she loved.**

**Jacob,**

**Thank you for being my friend I will never forget making mud pies with you I wish I knew I would have not did what I did to make you say those things but just know I love you with my whole heart.**

** Goodbye, my Sun.**

**Mom Renee**

**I'm going to miss you so much your the best I want you to know that I love you.**

**Goodbye**

**Dad Charlie**

**I am so sorry for putting you through all I did I think I will miss you the most out of everyone. Your quiet ways and you yelling at the game. Its not your fault dad please take care of yourself. Your the best dad a girl could have give Jacob my truck I love you dad.**

**Goodbye**

**Bella saved the emails and thought about her plans for tomorrow she was going to wait till her dad was gone and shoot herself. She closed her eyes and went of to dream land. All of a sudden she felt as if she woke up in her dreams and she was running there where people in front of her people behind her. She could hear there feet pounding the ground as they ran from what she didn't know but she still ran. All of a sudden the people fell of in front of her. She turned to go back but all there was, was a wall she watched as the people next to her fell she was alone. She pushed herself up against the wall and closed her eyes crying. She could feel the water from the waterfall splashing her face as it hit the river below all of a sudden the rock she was on start to give away inch by inch. Scared she was suddenly filled with warmth and love she opened her eyes. A beautiful woman was there floating surrounded by light she spoke without moving her lips. "Open your eyes and see the gift he has given you. Bella looked around and saw she was in her room. She got up and got ready she deleted the emails realizing that life was a gift to be treasured no matter how ruff it seems at the time, It Is Worth It.**

**Charlie woke up that morning to the smell of breakfast and ran down stairs. There stood his daughter humming and cooking." Good morning Bella" Charlie said with a smile. "Oh hey dad sit down and eat. I want you to know how sorry I am. All the things I have put you through I love you so much". "Its ok Bella I will always be here for you no matter what" He walked over and hugged his daughter. "Dad I want to get some help to deal with my depression". Charlie smiled knowing that this was the first real step. After a breakfast filled with laughter Bella rose and told her dad she was going to get dressed and go to the Rez. Bella ran upstairs a got dressed. On the way to the Rez she knew she might not get a welcome but she had to try . Arriving at the Blacks she saw Jacob and screamed his name. "Jacob wait". Jacob paused and turned around "Bella what are you doing here I thought we said all that was needed". "Just let me say this please" Bella said. Jacob nodded his head for her to continue. " I know you said that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. So I just want to thank you for being there when you could. I'm sorry I couldn't be more. I'm getting help for that if there come a time when you will accept be again I want you to know I'm ready to try" Bella looked down waiting for Jacob to respond. Jacob couldn't believe his ears "Finally" he whispered he grabbed Bella chin and looked in her eyes all there was Bella. Hi Bella His Imprint.**

**Five Years Later**

**Bella watched her family Jacob swinging their daughter Sarah around . After talking with Jacob about everything she slowly got over her depression. Hearing her daughter scream she couldn't believe just years ago she was willing to end it all and A Dream Saved her. **


End file.
